Kiss on a Snowy Hill
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Andromeda Tonks is surprised when instead of meeting up with her husband on the snowy hill outside The Burrow she is met by Bill Weasley instead. Written for Hogwarts Norther Winter Funfair's Building a Snowman, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Mistletoe Madness, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and verwork by Angel.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Building a Snowman, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Mistletoe Madness, and Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Polar Express on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Building a Snowman my prompt was for Mittens and I wrote for the plot point of confessing true feelings. For Mistletoe Madness I wrote for the pairing of Andromeda Tonks/Bill Weasley. For Polar Express I wrote for snowy hill. I hope you all enjoy Kiss on a Snowy Hill.**

Bill Weasley had known he'd been in love with Andromeda Tonks since the first time he saw her picking up her daughter Nymphadora at the Hogwarts Express. He'd never shared his feeling with anyone. Not even Charlie or Nymphadora herself. He knew that they'd both just trying to convince him that what he was feeling wasn't real. Bill knew it was real. He was the one the feeling it after all.

"Where are you going, Bill?" asked his mother as he walked past her to get his coat.

"I'm just going to go outside for a little bit," Bill told her. Not wanting to let anyone in on the fact that he was planning on meeting Andromeda Tonks by the snow covered hill behind the house. He smiled at his mother as she came over and hugged him good-bye. If all went well he'd have a girlfriend when he returned home tonight.

"Have fun, Bill," he heard his mother call as he walked out the door.

He could see the snowy hill just beyond the house and hoped and prayed that Andromeda had taken his note to her seriously. He had had a little bit of help writing the note. Mr. Tonks had seen him sitting outside the house waiting for Nymphadora to come play and asked what he was doing. Of course he didn't tell the older man that he was writing to his wife. That would have been a sure way to get his plans squashed before they took off.

"This is going to work," he whispered to himself as he marched towards the snowy hill all the bravery and bravado of a young Gryffindor swelling within him. He could see the small form of a person waiting for him and he knew it was her. Andromeda Tonks.

Upon seeing someone approaching the snowy hill Andromeda turned towards the form only to sag in disappointment upon seeing her daughter's friend Bill Weasley. She mustered a smile as she saw Bill's face fall.

"How are you doing today, Bill?" she asked motioning for her stand next to her.

"I'm good, Mrs. Tonks," Bill told her smiling up at her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good myself." Andromeda looked around as though waiting for someone. "I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. Tonks here though. I think he's a bit late though."

Bill's face fell visibly at this. He should have known better than to get Mr. Tonks to write the letter. Andromeda confused who'd written the letter and thought that her husband was supposed to be meeting her here. It was really Bill's letter and she was supposed to be meeting him here. Not her husband.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Andromeda looked at the seventeen year old. "Is something the matter?"

"Mr. Tonks didn't write the letter that asked you to meet him here," Bill told Andromeda nervously. He didn't want her to be mad but he just had to tell her the truth.

"Who wrote it then?"

"I did."

Andromeda gasped. She hadn't consider that none of things in that letter sounded at all like what Ted would say. She smiled sadly at Bill. "I'm really flattered, Bill," she told him.

"I think I'm in love with you, Andromeda," Bill spouted out before she could get out the rest of what she'd been about to say.

"That's really flattering, Bill, but I'm happily married." She watched his face fall again. "I'm sorry to upset you but you should find someone your own age. You won't be happy with someone so much older than yourself like I am."

"But..."

"I'm sorry to have lead you on if I did."

Bill turned to trudge away but found himself turning right back around. He had one more card to play up his sleeve and he'd play that card now. Walking up Andromeda he pressed his lips on hers. Feeling disappointed when she didn't kiss back he turned away and stalked back to the house. No one really needed to know about this. Did they?

 **I hope you all enjoyed Kiss on a Snowy Hill.**


End file.
